Pelaut Archipelago
Pelaut Archipelago is an area in Just Cause 2. Description "Pelaut" is Malay and Indonesian for "seaman" or "sailor". It's one of the nine districts in Panau. It forms a large cluster of Islands in the very Northeast of the island of Tanah Raya. The district contains two Military Airports and Bases, many settlements, large and small, and countless small islands, many of which can be reached by either road or boat. The Panau Motorway/Highway System passes through to the south of the district. The Mile High Club is also above Pelaut Archipelago. Geography The district contains many untouched islands split up by canals, making for a very beautiful environment and ecosystem. The Berawan Besar Mountains lie to the West and Southwest, while the south is bordered by East Tanah Raya. The North and East coast is covered by small islands forming an Archipelago, hence the name. Industry There is a large industrial sector in the area, especially in the east islands of the area. The heart of the Panauan Oil and Gas industry is located there. The district produces also almost the half of the electricity in Panau, with two marked power stations and 18 Wind Turbines. Refinery *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Ports *Pulau Kait. *Kuala Cengkih. *Pulau Berendam. *Port Kepulauan Pelaut. *Kampung Padang Luas. *Pulau Ketam Kecil. Power Stations See also: Electric Power in Panau. *Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. Offshore Rigs *Pelantar Gas Telok Beting Timur *Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut *Pelantar Gas Tiang Geneng *Pelantar Gas Ledakan Besar Oil Storage Depot *Pekan Hutan Buluh Construction sites *Kampung Tanah Besar *Bandar Baru Nipah (north part of the city) *Pekan Lalang Liar (west part of the city) Broadcast Studios *PBC Tower Others *Kampung Nahkoda *Gunung Jarandua *Kampung Perigi Hitam *Pekan Cahaya Matahari *Bandar Lombong Besi Cities There's three cities in the west part of the district. They have most likely plopped up when the PBC Tower was built. *Bandar Baru Nipah *Pekan Lalang Liar *Kota Pantai Kuala Transport Most of the Archipelago's many islands are connected by road and boat. There are two Military airports in the district, both with two runways each. There are also a number of ports and Military Bases, all connected by either road or the PMS (Panau Motorway/Highway System). Due to the proximity of the Berawan Besar Mountains connections to other districts, especially the Ramai Rakyat Islands (where Panau City is located), are forced to go around the huge Mountain Range, making for longer journey times. History Note: Much of the content below is pure speculations, but these speculations have much been based on in-game evidence. The district was most likely under the early 20th century like most other districts in Panau. But when the oil request in the country was rising, a new refinery, Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, and two new ports were built for importing and refining oil. The placing of the new refinery was very good for the district, as new industries started to pop up all around the refinery. The infrastructure was potentially upgraded under Papa Panay's rule. The refinery itself was increased and a wind power station was built. When Pandak "Baby" Panay took the power, he erected the PBC Tower in the western half of the district, which upgraded the other three cities. He built 4 Offshore Rigs on the gas fields in the area, and also a Fossil Fuel Power Plant named Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. The district is now as stated in one of the upper sections one of the most expansive in Panau, and the construction sites in the area can be used as a symbol for the expansion. With all the industries, the environmental effects on the archipelago are very bad. The process of burning oil at power stations and refining oil releases a lot of air pollution. All but not limited to sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxide, and various other particles that can damage the environment and the climate. As a result, this could potentially result in acid rains in the area. Gallery Pelantar Gas Ledakan Besar.jpg|Pelantar Gas Ledakan Besar, one of the four Offshore rigs in the district. Mile High Club (skydiving).png|Skydiving above the Mile High Club. PBC tower.jpg|Skydiving above the PBC Tower. HeadofState.png|The fountain at Tom "Sushi Yee's mansion in Rumah Hartawan. Pulau Berendam.jpg|Pulau Berendam military port. Bandar Baru Nipah 3.jpg|Bandar Baru Nipah. Pelaut Archipelago.jpg PulauKaitHarbor.png|A map of the area near Pulau Kait and Kuala Cengkih. All locations marked have a own page. Pie island.jpg|Pie Island, an easter egg. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Islands of Panau